Little Koneko chan!
by AsukaTenjou
Summary: You know in life strange things happen, but not as strange as turning into a cat!


**Little Koneko-chan! By Asuka Tenjou

* * *

**

**Summary:** In life strange things happen, but not as strange as turning into a cat!

* * *

**Note:** When I'm nervous for exams, my ideas seem to flow better so I'm taking full advantage of it, this is intended as my first one-shot.

* * *

Shizuru didn't know how it happened but it just did.

First of all, it rare for them to fight, and when they did they forgave each other almost immediately with a lovely session of kisses and apologies. But not this time. Shizuru was frustrated that Natsuki seemed oblivious of her feelings. She had asked her to meet her parents and celebrate her birthday in Kyoto, but Natsuki had refused but couldn't come up with any reason to explain why.

This had cause Shizuru to storm out of the apartment and to sit alone in the park trying to organize her thoughts simply confused to what had just happened.

She had grown a tail, fluffy paws, and honey colored fur.

She was a cat. Why or how, she didn't know. But she was panicking. She paced slowly in circles trying to analyze rationally what had just happened. When she heard a familiar screech.

"Shizuru? Are you here? I'm sorry about before… can you come out so we can talk?"

A blue haired biker parked her Ducati and sat on the bench holding her head between her hands. "Dam she's not here either… I guess I really messed up this time huh…"

"Meow…"

Natsuki looked up and saw a honey colored cat with crimson eyes staring back at her. _Ah those eyes remind me of Shizuru…_

"Hey there…" Natsuki got up from the bench and crouched low to get closer to the cat. Her hand stretched out hesitantly not sure if to pat the animal.

"You won't hurt me if try to pat you will you?" she asked smiling.

_I would never hurt you Natsuki…_

The cat took a few steps forward and nuzzled against Natsuki's hand. The blue haired girl smile's widened and she sat on the ground patting the cat.

"You know… I really thought she would be here…"

_Why is that Natsuki?_ But "Meow" was all she could say. But Natsuki seemed to have understood.

"Well me and her have fond memories here." Natsuki spaced out a little remembering, but suddenly a blush creeped back on her face when her vivid memory reminded her of one particular moment in which Shizuru and her had let themselves get a bit carried away somewhere behind a tree.

Shizuru watched amused when she saw Natsuki blush furiously. "Dammit, even when she's not here she makes me blush…" _My teasing has after effects it seems…_ Natsuki quickly slapped her face with both of her hands to try to get the memory out of her head.

"Anyways little fella, I have to go look for her."

_But I'm right here! _Shizuru panicked and followed her. "Meow!"

Natsuki looked back at the cat. "You don't have a home?"

"Meow…" Shizuru was getting frustrated at her limited speech.

The biker crouched to the cat's level once more. "Aw… I would love to take you home… but… I don't think she would approve having an animal at the apartment…" The cat tilted her head "Don't look at me with those accusing eyes!" _This cat has Shizuru's exact expression! _"Fine I give up…" Natsuki picked up the cat and tucked in safely in her jacked, leaving the upper part unzipped so she could poke her head out. "But if she blames me… I'm going to blame you." _Really Natsuki… blaming an animal?_

She put on her helmet and drove home.

When she entered the apartment she let the cat on the floor. "Welcome to the Fujino-Kuga residence" she said jokingly. _A-Ara? She really calls this apartment that?_

Natsuki took the phone can speed dialed 1. Shizuru Fujino.

_Hello this is Shizuru Fujino, I can't answer the phone right now please leave a message after the beep._

"Oi, Shizuru? This Natsuki… your dumb thickheaded dense girlfriend." Shizuru's eyes widened while she watched Natsuki pace around with the phone "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and… I do have a really good reason, but I can't say… I need to talk to you very badly. Please come home soon…" Natsuki hung up the phone and slumped by the couch an errant tear slipping down her face.

_Natsuki…_ Shizuru approached her and nuzzled against her leg. Natsuki quickly wiped her tear. "Hrmm don't worry I'm not crying… something went in my eye… yea" _Natsuki even refuses to cry in front of an animal?_

Shizuru had seen Natsuki very rarely on the verge of tears but never had she seen her cry.

"Anyways… are you hungry?"

"Meow." Shizuru responded with the wag of her tail.

Natsuki walked over to the kitchen and looked around. "I don't know what I can give you though…" she opened the fridge and found a carton of milk_. Cats drink milk… right?_ She put the milk on a bowl and placed it on the floor.

_Ara, this is embarrassing… drinking milk like that, but it's not like I have a choice… right?_

Shizuru approached the bowl and lapped up the milk. And let out a soft purr when Natsuki scratched behind her ears. _A-Ara? I can purr?_

Soon Shizuru realized that Natsuki was not in the kitchen anymore.

_Natsuki where did you go?_

The bedroom door was open so Shizuru slipped in to see her biker laying face down on the bed. Shizuru turned to the side of the bed to get a better view and was surprised to what she saw. Natsuki was silently crying, tears streaming down her face from her emerald eyes her face slightly a pink...

Shizuru felt a weird lurch in her stomach. She had never seen Natsuki so vulnerable… and so… _feminine?_ Without a second thought Shizuru leaped onto the bed and licked Natsuki's face.

"Ah… sorry…" Natsuki sat up and picked the cat and put it on her lap. "I can't… seem to stop crying…" she said trying to wipe her tears, but they wouldn't stop pouring out. Shizuru suddenly felt bad for making her beloved cry like that and wanted to comfort her. "Well I guess I don't mind you seeing me like this… I would hate it if Shizuru did…" Shizuru felt a pang of guilt. "She tends to worry a lot…" Natsuki rubbed her eyes "You're probably wondering who Shizuru is right?" she reached for her night stand drawer and opened it taking out a picture.

Shizuru's eyes widened as the picture showed an image of Shizuru laughing happily, her mask completely shattered and nowhere to be seen. _When did Natsuki take this picture?_

"She's pretty isn't she?" she looked at the picture fondly "I'm so lucky to be with her…" she put the picture away "Umm, don't tell Shizuru I have this picture though…"

_Ara I believe I already know…_

"Meow."

"Oh right! You need a name…" Natsuki thought hard causing Shizuru to dread.

_Anything but Duran…please Natsuki-Chan…_

"Duran!" she said pointing at the cat, Shizuru hissed. "I'm joking, you know jeez your acting like Shizuru, I might start to think that you are her reincarnation of something." Shizuru blinked

"How about Shizuki?"

Shizuru blinked again, not expecting this. "I'm kinda borrowing the name from someone else… actually it's something I was planning to call my future daughter..." _Natsuki thinks about those things? How come whenever I ask her she avoids the subject?_ "Actually it's embarrassing to even think about that… I mean… it's too early…"

The door bell rang. Natsuki quickly wiped her face with her sleeve and ran towards the door Shizuru following her closely.

"M-Mai…"

"Hey Natsuki… you found her yet?"

Natsuki shook her head.

"Well I came to cheer you up. I brought you mayo!" Natsuki let Mai inside but said. "I don't want mayo…" Shizuru couldn't believe her ears… _Natsuki is rejecting Mayo!_

"Whoa… it's serious then…"

Both of them slumped into the couch and Shizuru jumped into Natsuki's lap and Mai stared at the cat.

"Why do have a cat at your house?"

"Ah I found her… her name is Shizuki."

"Ah… I always thought you were a dog person…"

"I do prefer dogs, but I feel rather attached to this cat…" Natsuki scratched Shizuru's back causing her to purr.

"Look if mayo doesn't cheer you up… we can make a list! It always lets me to let go some steam."

"A list?"

"Yea, write down everything you don't like about Shizuru-san and throw it away." Shizuru stopped purring and glared at Natsuki.

"Fine. I Doubt it would help though…"

Shizuru watched carefully at Natsuki as Mai handed a piece of paper and a pen.

Natsuki thought hard for a while and wrote something down causing Shizuru to feel hurt yet curious at the same time.

"Here" Natsuki handed the piece of paper to Mai. Who read it raising an eyebrow

"What the heck is this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Things I hate about Shizuru…" Mai read out loud "…She made me switch to light mayo." Shizuru was taken aback. "And you didn't write anything else?"

"Well I can't think of anything else! That's the only thing! Anyways I don't think I can even hate her for switching to light mayo, cause not only is it healthier but it tastes the same as normal mayo!" Shizuru couldn't help but to smile to herself.

"What about her teasing? It doesn't annoy you?"

"It does sometimes, but it's her way of showing affection so I don't mind it" _Natsuki…_

"Aw so cute…"

"Shut up!"

"Ok, ok… What about something not related to her personality but her physical appearance…" This time Shizuru was seriously listening as hard as she could.

Natsuki blushed "I think she's perfect…" Shizuru if she not been a cat would have blushed as well.

"Really?" asked Mai incredulously "So Natsuki doesn't think that Shizuru-san's ankles aren't a bit… you know… chubby?" _What!_

"WHAT?" Natsuki voiced out clenching her fists "Shizuru's ankles are just fine! She the split image of a-" Natsuki blushed some more and fell silent _Natsuki really think I'm perfect…_ thought an impressed Shizuru

"Ok, ok relax… but you know Natsuki it's kinda your fault."

Natsuki sighed "But I can't tell her! It's a surprise…"

"Well it won't be much of a surprise if Shizuru-san isn't there. You should have at least made a decent excuse."

"There is no BELIEVABLE excuse to hide that. I wish I could have told her the truth but I want to see he face when she sees it… but now it's all screwed up."

"Then you should have-"

"Said the truth?" Natsuki completed "Hi Shizuru, about meeting your parents, we have to cancel that cause they are coming to us to celebrate your surprise birthday party which I am organizing… It's called a surprised Birthday party for a reason Mai…"

Shizuru remained shocked to these news. _She was organizing my birthday… oh Natsuki… I'm so sorry…_

"You guys are so problematic…" said Mai rubbing her temples. "And wait a second…. When did you talk to her parents? I thought you haven't met them yet!"

_Ara, Natsuki… Mai-san is right_…

"Erm, I … called… them… sorta…"

"God, Natsuki, you have guts…" _Certainly Natsuki, when have you become so bold?_

"Anyways that doesn't matter anymore… When I find Shizuru I will tell her the truth."

"Trouble makers…" Mai sighed. "You guys will be the end of me…"

"Ah really?" Natsuki pinched Mai's cheek "If I remember correctly…" Suddenly Natsuki put up an adorable puppy face and imitated Mai's voice "Natsuki! Natsuki! What should I do? Reito says he loves me but Tate has finally admitted his feelings for me! And then Mikoto-" _ah so cute…_

"Fine! Fine! I get your point… " Interrupted Mai "Really to think I should expect this kind of teasing from you…"

"I'm learning from the best master."

"A certain Ex-Kaichou?" Both of them laughed. Shizuru could feel her blood rising to her face. _Can cats blush?

* * *

_

"Shizuru!"

"Meow…"

"What the—Shizuru wake up!"

Shizuru opened her eyes and saw a pair of green orbs staring at her worriedly. And felt her body being covered by a jacket. _A dream?_

"Jeez, how can you fall asleep in a place like this…" _Such a real dream…._

Shizuru looked around, she was still in the park, only that it was now dark.

"Do you realize how much you made me worry? Baka…" Natsuki hugged her. "Oi… Shizuru… I'm sorry about before… but there is a real good reason that we shouldn't go to Kyoto on your birthday…"

"I understand…"

"You do?" Natsuki pulled away from Shizuru to stare at her in the face.

"Yes I do." Shizuru placed her arms on Natsuki's waist. "You know… I feel bad for storming out and making Natsuki worry… Maybe I can make it up to her?" Shizuru placed her lips upon Natsuki's_. I missed your lips so much Natsuki…_

Natsuki realizing that Shizuru was kissing her more passionately than ever before, raised her eyebrow. "Anything wrong Shizuru?"

"Nothing… I missed you…"

"I missed you too, now let's get out this place"

"Ara, Natsuki is so eager to make me do little naughty things to her in the bedroom?"

Natsuki blushed furiously "B-Baka! I didn't mean that!"

Shizuru pretended so sob, "So… Natsuki doesn't want me to do naughty things to her…"

"No! I mean I do!"

"No Natsuki doesn't… she is just saying that…"

"No! Shizuru please do naughty things to me!"

An old couple heard Natsuki yell that and shook their heads "These youngsters now a day's…"

Natsuki felt another rush of blood to her face as her Shizuru laughed.

"Shizuru!"

When they finally arrived back home Shizuru rushed to the bedroom.

Natsuki watched her girlfriend amazed. _What's with Shizuru today?_

Natsuki came in and almost felt a nosebleed coming. Shizuru was sitting on the bed wearing very nice and revealing lingerie with a seductive look on her face.

"Na-tsu-ki…"

Natsuki sucked up some air. _Remember how to breathe Natsuki…_

"You see, Shizuru wants to make up for making Natsuki worry earlier…" she tilted her head when she saw that Natsuki was dazed "… something wrong? Maybe there is something that Natsuki doesn't like? Maybe this cleavage is too small?" she pressed the sides of her breasts to make it more noticeable. Natsuki almost fainted.

"S-S-Shi-zuru…" and Shizuru decided to take action.

The next day Natsuki awoke, and turned her head to see that Shizuru was awake and had been staring at her. "Ah, good morning Shizuru…" She kissed her in the forehead.

"Natsuki… something you want to tell me?"

"L-Like what?" _Not about the birthday party right?_ She stared into those serious red eyes.

"Like this." Shizuru brandished a picture at Natsuki. Natsuki recognizing it widened her eyes.

"How did you find that!"

"A certain Koneko –Chan told me… Taking pictures like these…" Shizuru looked at her picture. "And not letting me have one as well… Ikezu… I think since Natsuki has a very special picture of me I should have a very special picture of Natsuki?" Shizuru took out a camera

"What do you mean by 'special'?" suddenly Natsuki noticed her hands were bound by handcuffs. "S-Shizuru?"

In a quick movement Shizuru pulled off the sheets from Natsuki revealing her naked form in all her glory. Natsuki realizing Shizuru's intentions yelled: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

But there was a click, a flash. And a very happy beginning of the day… at least for one person.

**OMAKE:**

Natsuki: *panting*which way did Shizuru go?

Asuka: That way *points*

Natsuki: Thanks! *runs away*

(Asuka enters a dark room)

Asuka: I misdirected Natsuki for you.

Shizuru: Ookini Asuka-chan, I'm almost done

Asuka: Ah… How are the pictures coming out? *looks and faints from nosebleed*

Shizuru: Ara, as you can see… very nicely and vivid.


End file.
